Harbinger of Love and Destruction
by Bakura the Beast
Summary: Please don't ask me why made this, because I have no answer for you - -#. Tags: Yaoi, Shota, Underage, Lemon, Depression Obito was saved by a mysterious elder who reveals himself to be the rogue ninja, Madara Uchiha. Madara has brought Obito to an underground passage that he created himself. He needs Obito's help with a certain task...


**Well, it's been quite a while since I've last worked on this fanfic. Looking back at it, I don't know why I stopped writing, but whatever. I have big ideas for this story, so it might take a while to complete. But I can promise you it'll be worth the wait (probably). Anyhow, let's get on with the story.**

**Helpful Tip: When a character is speaking, the first letter of their name will be next to the dialogue, italics mean that someone is thinking to themselves, and "..." means that a short period of time has passed by.**

**This chapter is based on episode 344 of Naruto Shippuden.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_O- _" Am I dead?"

Obito's eyes focused on the person in front of him as he awoke. He could see that it was an old man. Just as his senses came back to him, he realized now that he was surrounded by darkness.

_O- _" Where am I?"

_?- _"... In between this life and the next... young Uchiha."

* * *

_O- _" Those eyes!"

He gaped enduringly at the man's eyes. They looked awfully familiar..

_O-_ " Your an Uchiha too?"

_?-_ "Perhaps."

Obito observed keenly, wanting the answers to all the questions that boggled in his mind.

He rescued me?

_O-_ " Where are we? It's dark and I can't see clearly."

**. . .**

_O_\- " Sorry Gramps, but I can't stay here! I'm going back to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The elder mumbled something silently to himself.

_O-_ " What was that?"

_?-_ " With that body... your life as a shinobi is over."

Obito quickly disregarded the man's comment. He shook his head from side to side indignantly.

_O-_ " No! I finally got this eye!"

_I'll... I'll be a shinobi who can protect his comrades._

**. . .**

_?-_ " Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. Only pain, suffering, and futility exist in this reality."

His eyes narrowed at the senior.

_What's with this old man...?_

_?-_ " In this world, wherever there is light, there are always shadows. The selfish desire for peace gives rise to war. And hatred is born in order to protect love."

Obito cringed to himself as the elder went on.

_The old man's on a roll. Old people talk forever once they get started._

_?-_ " Because you were hurt, someone else was saved. Isn't that so?"

He gasped at the remark. His blood began to boil as he shouted,

_O- _" Shut up already! I don't want to stay here!"

_?-_ " Leave if you really want to. If you can move, that is."

Obito began breathing heavily as he stirred in the sheets on the bed that he lay in.

_Wait a minute..._

_What's an old man doing here all by himself?_

_I've never seen him around the Hidden Leaf Village before..._

_O-_ " Hey gramps... I bet..."

His eyes shifted to the old man who was now ambling away.

_O-_ " ..you're a Rogue Ninja, aren't you?"

The elder sat himself down, far away from the bed and the boy himself, in a large, stump-like throne.

_O-_ " Just who are you..?!"

**. . .**

_M-Madara...?!_

_O-_ " Your supposed to have died years ago! What era are we even talking about?"

_M- _" I'm a cheater of death who would be dead in no time...if I weren't continuously conducting chakra from that Gedo Statue behind me."

Obito's eyes widened as he snapped back to reality. He needed to get home: back to Kakashi and Rin. He rolled himself off the bed, crawling like a worm across the floor.

_O-_ " I'm going home!"

_M- _" I wouldn't bother. There are no exits here."

He glared infuriatedly at the elder as he winced in pain.

_M- _" If you move, the synthetic tissue of Hashirama that I went to the trouble of attaching to you will peel off."

_M- _" Do you want to die?"

Despite Madara's warning, Obito continued to inch across the floor.

_M-_ " There are a lot of things I'd like you to do for me, for the rest of our lives."

_O-_ " What do you want?! What do you want with me?!"

_M-_ " To sever the fate of this world."

They peered at each other.

_M-_ " A world of only victors...a world of only peace...a world of only love. I will create such a world."

_O_\- " So what?! Who cares?! I just want to go back to everyone!"

_M_\- " If you really want to die so badly, then go ahead. But I'll be taking that Sharingan of yours."

_O- _" Why do you want my eye?!"

Obito gasped as the old man pulled back the bangs that shielded his right eye.

M- " I don't have a right eye."

But Obito still continued forward.

_I can't stay here, absolutely not. Just wait...Kakashi...Rin!_

_**I'm alive!**_

* * *

**AU: First chapter done! Please comment and give me your opinions! Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
